The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of spectacles which can be assembled easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional spectacles comprises a frame 71, a first temple 73, a second temple 73, a first lens 72, and a second lens 72. The frame 71 has a first eyewire 711 surrounding the first lens 72, a second eyewire 711 surrounding the second lens 72, a bridge 712 connected to the first eyewire 711 and the second eyewire 711, a first wire 713 soldered on the first eyewire 711, a second wire 713 soldered on the second eyewire 711, a first tab 714 disposed on the first eyewire 711, and a second tab 714 disposed on the second eyewire 711. The first temple 73 is connected to the first eyewire 711. The second temple 73 is connected to the second eyewire 711. However, the bridge 712 should be soldered on the frame 71. The first wire 713 and the second wire 713 are soldered also. The user cannot solder the bridge 712 on the frame 71 by himself. The user cannot solder the first wire 713 on the first eyewire 711 and the second wire 713 on the second eyewire 711 by himself.